Danny and Mindy - I Made A Mistake
by LauraJean1992
Summary: Can Danny succeed and win Mindy back after breaking her heart? Not a very long story unfortunately, but hopefully, if everyone enjoys/reviews this, there'll be another one in the works...
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I'm probably quite late to the party, but I'm here and I'm proud. I'm a full-on Danny/Mindy shipper/lover/whatever we're called. And as per, when I love a coupling, I write about them, so here is what I have to share…**

Danny knew he'd made a mistake as soon as he left Mindy's apartment and looked back up at her window, wishing that he could go back up there and tell her he'd made a mistake, but he couldn't. He'd broken her heart and he hated himself for it, and still hated himself nearly 2 weeks later, especially when news spread through the office like wildfire that she was seeing Josh again…

Dr Mindy Lahiri walked through the foyer of the office and into hers, placing her bag on her desk and taking off her coat, turning as she heard footsteps and then a knock at the door, Danny…

"What can I do for you, Dr. Castellano?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"You've not called me Dr. Castellano ever, I don't think" he replied

"From now on we're on professional terms" she informed him "we're colleagues, nothing more, nothing less"

"Min…" he sighed

"Dr. Lahiri, please" she replied "what can I do for you?"

"Why are you dating Mr. Sleaze again?" he questioned

Mindy swallowed a lump in her throat and exhaled a breath she didn't know she'd been holding… "I thought you came in here to ask me something important"

"This is important, Min… Dr. Lahiri" he replied "he cheated on you!"

"Why do you care so much who I date?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"You know I care" he admitted "I care a lot, more than you know, actually"

"Don't" she begged "can you just go please? I've got patients waiting"

"This isn't over" he informed her as he left her office

MINDY'S POV:

I was walking down the corridor of the hospital to the doctors lounge when I stopped in my tracks, hearing the sound of what was coming from the TV. Finally getting my feet to move, I entered and saw Danny sat on the sofa watching "When Harry Met Sally"…

"What are you doing?" I asked as I poured myself a cup of coffee

"There's nothing else on" he informed me as I sat down in the chair

"You once told me you'd rather scratch your own eyeballs out than watch this film" I replied "so what's changed?"

"You like it and I know you want to watch it, even though you've seen it more than a billion times, so, there" he explained, motioning to the TV "now are you gonna shut up and watch?"

I moved my coffee mug to my lips, coyly smiling as I took a sip, composing myself as I set the mug in my lap again, focusing my attention on the TV screen…

**What do you all think so far? And what would you like to see happen in upcoming chapters? Opinions appreciated…**


	2. Chapter 2

Mindy Lahiri knew she was a mistake dating her sleazy, cheating ex Josh again but she knew if she did and boasted about the fact that she was dating him again, it'd be the renewed relationship that would get Danny's back up the most…

MINDY'S POV:

Mindy walked into her office and smiled widely as she saw a bouquet of flowers on her desk. Moving over, she placed her handbag down and pulled the card from the bouquet, swallowing a lump in her throat as she read it. They were from Danny…

DANNY'S POV:

I made my way into the office foyer that morning and as I walked past Mindy's office, I smiled as I saw the bouquet of flowers I'd ordered for her had arrived, and she was reading the card…

"Do you like them?" I questioned, moving to lean against her doorjamb

"I do. You know how much I love freesias" she replied, turning to face me

"Good. I'll see you later" I informed her, moving to make my way to my office

"Danny…" she called

"Yeah?" I inquired

"Thank you" she replied, smiling at me warmly

MINDY'S POV:

"They're beautiful, Dr. L" Betsy sighed as I organised the flowers into a vase in the kitchen a little while later

"Yeah they are, aren't they?" I questioned

"Who got you them? Josh?" she inquired

"Danny" I replied "I mean, Dr. Castellano"

"He's really going all out to get you to forgive him, isn't he?" she asked

"Yeah, he is" I sighed as I picked up the vase and made my way back through to my office

"Is it working?" she questioned as she followed me into my office as I set the vase on the windowsill

"I want to say no, but yeah, it is" I admitted, sighing heavily "but I can't put myself back in that place again to be shot down. I can't and won't do it"

She smiled at me warmly and rubbed my arm sympathetically, apologising as she hurried from the room as the phone in the reception began to ring…

**So Mindy's admitted to Betsy that what Danny's doing is working… How long will it be before she tells him?**


	3. Chapter 3

MINDY'S POV:

"No, Mindy, no, no, no, no, no!" Gwen, my best friend proclaimed as we sat at a table in RedFarm, our favourite Chinese restaurant on my dinner hour

"Okay, calm down" I begged "and do you have to be so loud?!"

"Yes, especially when you're thinking of getting back together with the guy who broke your heart" she replied "Mindy, are you thinking straight? Are you sure you don't need to be checked out?"

"I'm perfectly sane, thank you very much" I informed her "but I just…"

"But you just what?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know" I admitted, sighing heavily "he's doing everything he knows will work. He's letting me watch When Harry Met Sally in the doctors lounge, sending me my favourite flowers. Next thing you know, he'll be having my favourite cupcakes delivered to my door"

"Mindy, please, can you just remember all the heartache you went through?" she begged "it was worse than Casey and Josh put together"

"I wouldn't go that far" I replied

"I would" she informed me "Mind, you were in bits"

I swallowed a lump in my throat, falling into my own trance as she continued to speak…

"Mindy!" she proclaimed

"What? Sorry" I sighed

"At the end of the day, there's nothing I can do to stop you getting back together with him, but you need to remember how much hurt he put you through and if you could cope with that again" she replied as our food order arrived

DANNY'S POV:

"Nice lunch?" I asked as Mindy walked back into the office foyer, moving behind the reception desk to her in tray, checking through the files that were in there

"Yes thanks. You?" she questioned as she glanced up at me momentarily

"Good thanks" I replied

"Good. Could I actually have a word with you?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Sure" I stated, following her as she made her way to her office

MINDY'S POV:

Setting my coat on the back of my chair and my bag and files on my desk, I turned as Danny shut my office door behind him…

"What's going on?" he asked

"This needs to stop" I informed him

"What?" he questioned

"The putting on films you know I love thing, the sending me my favourite flowers thing, the being nice so I'll forget everything you did thing" I replied "I can't just forget it, Danny"

"I know you can't" he assured me

"I'm not finished" I informed him "you can't just expect me to either. Danny, you broke my heart"

"I know I did, Min" he admitted

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I felt the tears spring to my eyes… "Why, Danny?"

"I was an idiot. I was scared that I was falling in love with someone so unlike me and it terrified me" he replied "and I went about it all wrong, I know. I should've just being honest with you, told you how I was feeling so we could've gotten through it somehow, but instead, like the idiot I am, I threw away my happiness. I'm sorry, Mindy, I really am"

As I was about to reply, he opened his mouth and continued to speak… "And you need to know, even if it takes 3 months, 6 months, even a year, I'm going to win you back. I'm going to do everything in my power for us to be happy again, Mindy, because we were, weren't we?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "We were, Danny. But things can't go back to being that way"

"Mindy, what are you saying?" he asked

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "That you need to go"

**Mindy's really struggling with her feelings, but it seems as though a talk with her best friend has done the trick. Or has it?**


	4. Chapter 4

MINDY'S POV:

I sighed with relief as the elevator doors opened and I arrived on my apartment floor. Walking down the hallway, flicking through my mail that I'd picked up from the lobby, I swallowed as I noticed two boxes outside my front door. Picking them up, I carried them inside and opened the first one, sighing contentedly as I pulled out my favourite cupcakes. Setting them down, I opened the next box, a note from Danny on the top…

"_I'm not giving up, Min. I'm not. I won't do it, so don't bother asking me to. Enjoy the pictures, and remember the good times… x"_

Setting the note down on the side, I began to look through the pictures, pictures of Danny and I, both on our own and with other people over the years we'd known each other. Pulling them out one by one, I reached the most special one to me of all – a picture of he and I that he knew I loved. He'd finally given into my whining about wanting a "selfie" and had taken one with me, me sat on his knee, his lips pressed against my shoulder, a small yet content smile on my face. I loved it. I loved him…

Pulling my phone from my bag, I dialled a familiar number, exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding…

"Hello?" the voice spoke as they finally answered

"Hey, it's me" I informed them "how are you?"

"Fine" he replied "Mindy, it's nearly 10pm. What are you doing?"

"Do you want to come and take me out for lunch tomorrow?" I questioned "say around 12?"

"Could this not have been asked in a text so I could've replied a more appropriate time?" he asked

"Sorry, I forgot you were up early" I admitted "so, is it a yes or a no?"

"Yes. I'll be there" he informed me

"Great. See you tomorrow. Sleep well. Bye" I proclaimed, quickly hanging up the phone

DANNY'S POV:

By the time I arrived in the office the next morning, Mindy was already there, standing by the filing cabinet, looking through it intently…

"Morning" I greeted her, setting my briefcase on the counter

"Morning" she mirrored as she continued to look through a file "I got your delivery last night"

"And?" I questioned

"And what?" she inquired "cupcakes aren't going to win me back, Danny. Neither are pictures of us together…"

"Mindy…" I sighed

"Don't. I've got work to do before my first patient arrives" she informed me, holding up her hand before making her way into her office

MINDY'S POV:

I pulled my coat onto my body and made my way out of my office into the foyer, smiling widely as Josh made his way out of the elevator. Making my way over to him, I kissed him softly, glancing at Danny out of the corner of my eye…

"You ready?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him as we pulled apart

"You bet" he replied, holding out his arm to me

Taking it, I glanced back as Danny watched us make our way to the elevator, turning back and smiling triumphantly…

**What's Mindy playing at?**


	5. Chapter 5

DANNY'S POV:

After Mindy had left the office with Josh, I made my way back into my office and pulled out my phone, scrolling through my contacts until I reached Jillian's number, pressing call…

"Hey, Jillian, it's me, Danny" I informed her as she answered the phone "yeah, look, I know things didn't end very well between you and me, but I was just wondering if you wanted to get a drink after work tonight?"

MINDY'S POV:

Josh and I stepped off the elevator and I spotted Danny stood at the desk, writing up some paperwork. Pulling Josh's face to mine, I pressed my lips against his, his hands making their way to my butt…

"I better get going" I admitted, pulling away from him a minute later "patients to see"

"See you tonight?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"We have plans tonight?" I asked

"We do now. I've booked us into one of the best restaurants in New York City" he informed me

"You didn't have to do that…" I replied, swallowing a lump in my throat

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to" he admitted, smiling at me warmly "so I'll see you tonight? Pick you up from yours at 7:30pm?"

"Okay" I stated, reciprocating his smile as he walked back to the elevator

"Nice dinner?" Danny asked as I reached the desk, Betsy handing me my messages

"Yes thank you" I replied "you?"

"Yeah" he informed me "Jillian and I talked, we're going out tonight after work?"

"Jillian? Wait a minute, eye-patch girl?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah" he replied "we've decided to give things another shot"

"I…" I began, my mouth opening and closing like a goldfish as I thought about what to say

"Something you wanna say, Min?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Nope" I replied, turning on my heel, making my way to my office

DANNY'S POV:

I smirked triumphantly as I shut the file I'd been working on and made my way into my office too, resting my hands behind my head as I leant back in my chair, shutting my eyes as I relaxed before my next patient when the door burst open, Mindy slamming it shut behind her…

"You have no right!" she proclaimed as I opened my eyes "no right at all!"

"No right to what? Date a perfectly decent girl?" I questioned

"Rub this in my face" she replied "which is exactly what you're doing because I did the same with Josh"

"You're so full of yourself" I scoffed, shaking my head as I stood up "I'm not trying to rub this in your face. You and I aren't together anymore so I thought why not give a girl I liked a call. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous"

"So we're just forgetting everything you've done to try and get me back these last couple of weeks?" she inquired

"It hasn't worked so yeah, I think so" I replied

"Danny, I" she began

"What?" I questioned "are you gonna admit you're jealous? Because that's okay. You can, if you are, that is"

"You are such a pig, Danny Castellano!" she proclaimed

"A pig you had sex with in the doctors lounge" I replied, smirking at her

"A pig I wish I'd never met, never let near me, never let touch me, never let kiss me" she informed me

"Now I know you don't mean that" I chuckled as I moved from behind my desk and closer to her "because you wouldn't be shaking. Why are you shaking, Min?"

"Stop calling me, Min!" she proclaimed "and because I'm angry, Danny. I'm furious with you!"

Moving closer to her still, I ran my hands up and down her arms, seeing the goosebumps appear on her bare skin…

"Stop" she whispered, pulling away from me

"You want me to kiss you, don't you?" I questioned "you want me to touch you, don't you?"

"No" she replied

MINDY'S POV:

My body pressed against the wall and I swallowed a lump in my throat as Danny's body brushed against mine as one of his hands trailed up to my face, cupping my cheek, his thumb brushing my lips and my jaw, his fingers relaxing, trailing down and across my neck, my breath hitching in my throat…

"Goosebumps, a shivering body, all tell-tale signs you want someone" he informed me

"I've got to go" I admitted, pushing him away from me, hurrying from his office and to my own

**Thoughts would be much appreciated, people, please…**


	6. Chapter 6

MINDY'S POV:

I shut Danny's office door and leant against the wall, inhaling and exhaling breaths as I tried to compose myself…

"Are you okay, Dr. L?" Betsy questioned

"Why did no one tell me Dr. Castellano was busy?" I inquired

She shrugged her shoulders… "I didn't know, if it's any consolation"

I sighed and made my way back to my office, sitting down at my desk, burying my head in my hands…

DANNY'S POV:

"Well that didn't kill the mood at all" Jillian chuckled as she climbed off of my lap

"What? Are you serious?" I questioned

"Your colleague has just walked in on us close to, yeah, so yeah, it has" she replied as she re-buttoned her shirt

"If you insist on going so soon, can I see you tonight instead?" I inquired

"If you're lucky" she replied, pressing her lips against mine before leaving the office

Watching her as she walked to the elevator, I sighed and glanced at Mindy's office, walking back into my office, shutting the door behind me…

MINDY'S POV:

"He didn't have the courtesy to come and say "oh, I'm sorry you walked in on us, Mindy", I mean, what a jerk!" I proclaimed as I moaned to Gwen during dinner later that evening

"Honey, he's doing what you told him to do. He's moving on" she replied

"Yeah, but does he have to do it in his office, knowing one of his colleagues could walk in at any moment?" I inquired

"Oh please, you know exactly why he did it" she scoffed, shaking her head at me

"No I don't" I replied

"Yes you do" she informed me "it's because of what you did with Josh. Min, the guy's in love with you, it had to hurt seeing you flaunting your new "relationship" in front of him with your ex, especially one who hurt you so much, so he's just using Jillian as payback"

"You think?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I know. So, tell me more about this moment" she proclaimed

"It was awful" I admitted

"Doesn't sound like it to me. God, what I wouldn't give" she sighed

"Gwen!" I proclaimed

"Sorry" she replied "but really, him being that close to you, the room all tense, did it not turn you on even a little bit?"

"Of course it freaking turned me on" I informed her "which is why I just need to stay away from him"

"Pretty hard when you work in the same office" she sighed

"What am I gonna do, Gwen?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

**What is Mindy gonna do?**


	7. Chapter 7

MINDY'S POV:

I walked through the streets of New York City relatively tipsy, having finished the bottle of wine Gwen and I had been sharing plus another one to myself when she had left. Keeping my eyes on my feet, I knew the direction I was going in, but I couldn't talk my feet into turning around and walking away…

DANNY'S POV:

The buzzer to my apartment rang incessantly. Setting my beer bottle down on the coffee table, I made my way into the hallway… "Hello?"

"Danny, it's me" Mindy's voice informed me

"What are you doing here?" I questioned

"Can you just let me up, please?" she asked "there's something I need to do"

Sighing, I buzzed her into the building and opened my apartment door, waiting patiently until she arrived, being able to smell the alcohol on her as soon as she arrived on my doorstep…

"Why do you smell like a brewery?" I inquired, shutting the front door behind her

"Very nice" she replied "and because not only did I polish off the bottle of wine Gwen and I had been sharing at dinner, but I decided to get one for myself too"

I shook my head and made my way back into the living room, taking a long sip from my beer bottle… "What are you doing here, Min?"

MINDY'S POV:

"_What are you doing here, Min?"_

I should've known better as I dropped my handbag to the floor and threw my arms around Danny's neck, pressing my lips against his…

"Mindy, what are you doing?" he asked, pushing me away, holding me by my shoulders at arms length

"What you've wanted for ages" I replied "c'mon, Danny, live a little, for once"

"This hasn't how I want things" he informed me "and I'm not going to take advantage when you probably won't remember this tomorrow morning"

"How drunk do you think I am?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Does that really matter?!" he inquired "come on, let's get you to bed"

Knowing I wouldn't win the argument, I let Danny guide me through to his bedroom. Sitting me down on the edge of his bed as he pulled back the covers, he pulled my shoes from my feet and pushed my legs into the bed, pulling the covers back over me…

"Night, Min" he sighed, brushing his lips against my forehead before leaving the room

DANNY'S POV:

I shut my bedroom door quietly and set Mindy's handbag on the kitchen worktop before taking a seat on the sofa once again, my concentration from the programme I'd been watching before she rang my buzzer gone…

MINDY'S POV:

I groaned loudly as I came to the next morning, the sun piercing my eyes as I opened them blearily. Where was I? Turning onto my back, I quickly realised where I was. Danny's...

Moving from the bed, I re-made it and sighed with relief as I saw the glass of water on the nightstand. Taking a long sip, I pulled my shoes onto my feet and left the room hesitantly, sighing with relief once again as I heard the shower running from Danny's guest bathroom…

DANNY'S POV:

"Min, Mindy, are you awake?" I questioned after I'd finished in the shower "Mindy?"

Opening my bedroom door, I poked my head around and saw the bed was empty and re-made, her shoes and the glass of water I'd left her before I'd fallen asleep gone. Sighing, I made my way in and dressed myself ready for work, wondering what the day would bring…

MINDY'S POV:

I climbed onto my train as it arrived and saw Danny almost immediately, making my way over to sit down next to him as he patted the seat next to him…

"How you feeling this morning?" he asked

"Rough" I replied, taking a sip from the bottle of water I'd acquired en-route to the subway "can I ask you something?"

"You know you can" he informed me "what is it?"

"How did I end up at yours last night?" I inquired

"You don't remember?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, why? Should I?" I questioned

"It's maybe best that you try and remember what happened for yourself" he informed me

"Danny, did I do something wrong? Did I drunk dial you and ask you to come pick me up?" I asked

"Nope" he replied

"Did I? Oh I don't know. Can you just tell me what I did?" I inquired

"Okay" he sighed "but don't accuse me of lying, promise?"

"Promise" I assured him "so, what happened?"

"You turned up at my place last night, and you kissed me" he informed me

"I did not!" I proclaimed "oh my God, I did. Danny, I'm so sorry"

"It's fine" he assured me, smiling at me warmly

"No it's not. I don't even know what possessed me to come to yours last night" I admitted

"Min, trust me. It's done, forgotten about, I promise" he replied

"Y'know, someday, you're gonna make someone very happy" I informed him

"Yeah" he replied "come on, it's our stop"

Watching him momentarily as he stood up and made his way to the doors, I followed suit…

**So Mindy didn't remember what had happened between her and Danny the night previous, what's gonna happen now?**


	8. Chapter 8

MINDY'S POV:

I made my way out of my apartment that morning, making my way to the elevator, sighing heavily as I saw a sign reading "maintenance" on it. Turning back, I made my way towards the stairs, making my way down to the foyer of my building…

DANNY'S POV:

"Hey, Min, it's just me" I sighed as I reached Mindy's voicemail yet again "you weren't on the subway so I'm guessing you've come into work early. See you in the office"

Hanging up the phone as I reached the office, I made my way through the foyer and to the elevator, making my way up to the office…

MINDY'S POV:

"Well, Miss. Lahiri, you've fractured your ankle" my doctor informed me

"Great" I sighed "so I'm gonna have to wear one of those stupid moon-boot thingies, right?"

"Not for 6 weeks. For the first 6 weeks, you'll be in plaster" he replied

"But… What about getting dressed? How am I supposed to plan my outfit around an ugly cast?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know, Miss. Lahiri" he admitted "but I do know someone will be along to take you to plaster soon"

Sighing heavily, I thanked him and watched him leave the room…

DANNY'S POV:

"Doctor Castellano, are you busy?" Betsy inquired as she knocked on my office door

"I've got a patient in a few minutes but other than that no, why?" I asked

"Dr. Lahiri has had an accident" she informed me

"What sort of accident?" I inquired

"She fell down the stairs and she's fractured her ankle" she replied "so someone has to go and pick her up and take her home"

"Did she ask for me or…?" I asked

"No, but Doctor Reed's not well, Doctor Prentice is busy and so is Morgan. You're the only one left" she informed me

"Can you apologise to my patient and cancel my appointments for the rest of the day then please, Betsy?" I questioned as I stood up from my chair and pulled my coat on

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Should I send her something on behalf of the office? Some flowers, or chocolates, maybe?"

"Send her a basket of something, but not fruit. You remember the gallstone incident, right?" I inquired

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Give her our best"

"I will" I assured her, grabbing my briefcase and coat before leaving my office

MINDY'S POV:

I sat on the edge of my hospital bed, staring at the crutches that I was going to be on for the next 6 weeks and sighed heavily, looking up at the door as it creaked open…

"Danny, what are you doing here?" I questioned, shocked at his presence

"The hospital rang the office so Betsy said, and they said someone needed to come and take you home" he informed me "so here I am"

"Thank you" I replied, smiling at him warmly

"Were those the shoes you were wearing?" he inquired, motioning to the heels by the cabinet "no wonder you fell! Min, they're a death trap"

"Don't you think I know that now?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He sighed heavily and shook his head at me… "Shall we go?"

"Yeah" I replied "what am I gonna do, Danny?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as he helped me off the bed and onto my crutches

"About looking after myself? I can't do it at the best of times. But on crutches, I'm gonna be a walking disaster area" I sighed

"How about you come and stay with me?" he suggested

"I'm sure Morgan will come and stay with me until I'm back on my feet" I assured him

"No, I'm serious. Why not?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Danny, it'd be far too awkward" I sighed

"If you say so, but if you need me, you know where I am, okay?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Thank you. And Danny"

"Yeah?" he asked as he picked up my coat and handbag

"Can we stop for ice-cream?" I inquired

He smiled at me warmly and nodded his head, signalling yes…

**Poor Mindy…**


	9. Chapter 9

MINDY'S POV:

"Are you sure you're up for work, Dr. L?" Morgan asked as we reached the subway, making our way onto the train, him quickly grabbing us two seats

"Yes, I'm sure" I replied "I don't want what happened when I went to Haiti to happen again"

"Y'know Dr. C's not gonna be happy, don't you?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "What I do and don't do is none of his business anymore"

DANNY'S POV:

Mindy and Morgan made their way into the office and I turned to her and raised an eyebrow… "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, Danny?" she questioned

"You're not meant to be here. Morgan, why have you let her come in?" I inquired

"It's none of my business, Dr. C" he informed me, making his way into his office

"Danny, I am here" she informed me "and I'm here because I need to work. It's not even been 24 hours and I'm going stir crazy staring at my four walls…"

"Maybe if you had some better wallpaper…" I murmured

"I heard that" she proclaimed, lifting her crutch, smacking it against my leg "now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go and get on. Betsy, can you send my first patient through?"

She nodded her head , signalling yes as Mindy made her way into her office. Shutting the door to behind her, I sighed heavily and rubbed my leg…

MINDY'S POV:

A knock on my office door sounded a little while later whilst I was doing paperwork. Looking up as it opened, I saw Danny stood in the doorway, a bouquet of flowers in hand…

"What are they?" I asked

"Peace offering" he informed me "get well soon slash apology flowers"

I smiled at him warmly… "Thank you, Danny"

"You're welcome" he replied "I'll see you later"

"Danny…" I called as he went to leave my office

"Yeah?" he inquired

"Nothing, doesn't matter" I replied

Smiling at me warmly, he left the office and I sighed heavily…

**What a sweetie Danny Castellano is…**


	10. Chapter 10

MINDY'S POV:

"You know what, getting that damn cast off is the best birthday present ever" I admitted to Morgan as he stood by my side whilst my cast was being removed

"You're not so lucky unfortunately, Miss. Lahiri" the doctor removing my cast informed me

"What?" I inquired

"You've got to wear a moon-boot I'm afraid" he replied

"What? Why?" I questioned

"Your ankle's still not fully healed" he explained "but if you wear this for another couple of weeks and come back to see me, I'm sure you'll be fine"

Sighing heavily, I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Fine"

DANNY'S POV:

"Happy Birthday, Min" I greeted her as she and Morgan walked into the office

"Is it?" she questioned

"What's wrong?" I inquired

"I've got to wear this stupid thing" she proclaimed, motioning to her moon-boot

"It's just for a couple of weeks, Dr. L" Morgan replied "it'll be fine"

"You're not the one wearing the stupid thing" she sighed, making her way around to her office

MINDY'S POV:

"I'm not in the mood for birthday celebrations, Gwen" I admitted

"It's your birthday?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Ha, ha, very funny" I replied, rolling my eyes at her as she led me into a Chinese restaurant

"Now close your eyes" she stated

"What?" I inquired

"Just do it" she sighed

Doing as she said, I let her lead me through the Chinese restaurant…

"Open" she whispered a minute later, a chorus of "surprise" being thrown my way

"Surprise, Mindy" Gwen chuckled

"Thank you" I replied, smiling at her warmly

DANNY'S POV:

By the time the night was coming to an end, Mindy had ended up storming out of the restaurant after what some would call a mini-breakdown. Thanking Gwen, I left the restaurant too and pulled my phone out, seeing the Empire State Building in the distance…

MINDY'S POV:

I'd just arrived back at my apartment when my phone sounded, signalling I had a text. Pulling it from my handbag, I saw it was from Danny…

"_Meet me at the Empire State Building. I promise you, you won't regret it x"_

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I glanced between my apartment door and the elevator…

DANNY'S POV:

I stood on top of the Empire State Building, Mindy's favourite flowers in hand, waiting for her arrival, hoping she'd turn up. Glancing as I heard the doors from the elevators open, I saw her making her way towards me…

"Danny, why did you ask me here?" she asked as I reached her

"Because I have to tell you something, and I thought why not tell you whilst we're standing on top of one of the most romantic places in New York City" I replied

"What do you have to tell me?" she questioned

"I love you, Mindy" I informed her "I've loved you ever since that night you stayed at my place, and I was an idiot for letting you go because I was scared of people knowing that I was in love with someone so unlike myself, I let my stupid pride get in the way, but there it is, Mindy, I love you"

"I love you too" she mirrored

"You do?" I inquired

"I do" she informed me "I think part of me always has"

"So what happens now then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I think it's the part where you give me the flowers you're holding and you kiss me" she replied

I smiled at her warmly and did as she said, handing her the flowers before pulling her into me and pressing my lips against hers…

**Finished… **


End file.
